icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bossier-Shreveport Mudbugs
| owner = Tommy & Leslie Scott | coach = Scott Muscutt | GM = | media = | name1 = Shreveport Mudbugs | dates1 = 1997 to 2001 | name2 = Bossier-Shreveport Mudbugs | dates2 = 2002 to Present | reg_season_titles = None | division_titles = 6 (1999, 2000, 2004, 2005, 2006, 2007) | conf_titles = None | chl_championships = 3 (1999, 2000, 2001) }} The Bossier-Shreveport Mudbugs are a professional ice hockey team which plays in the Bossier City-Shreveport metropolitan area of Louisiana. They are a member of the Central Hockey League. They play their home games at CenturyTel Center. From 1997-2001 the Bossier-Shreveport Mudbugs were in the Western Professional Hockey League. Since 2001 the Bossier-Shreveport Mudbugs have been playing in the Central Hockey League. From 1997 until 2000 they were known as the Shreveport Mudbugs. From 2000 until current they have been known as the Bossier-Shreveport Mudbugs. The name change reflected the team's move from the Hirsch Coliseum in Shreveport to the CenturyTel Center in Bossier City. One of the few successful sports teams to ever grace the Bossier-Shreveport area, the Mudbugs found success early. Right from the beginning, the Mudbugs seemed to use a defensive style of hockey that crushed teams. Now coached by former Mudbug player Scott Muscutt and owned by Tommy and Leslie Scott, the team has increased attendance each year and hosted the All-Star festivities for the Central Hockey League in 2007. In their first four seasons, the Mudbugs saw their most success. After the sweep suffered by the Fort Worth Brahmas in the 2nd round of their opening season, the Mudbugs went on to win the President's Cup Championships three straight years in the WPHL. Since the merger of the WPHL and CHL, the Mudbugs have found their way back to the Ray Miron President's Cup Finals twice (2004, 2006). The Mudbugs remain, however, the only team in history of the WPHL and CHL to ever win the Cup three straight years. The Mudbugs maintain heated rivalries with the Texas Brahmas, Laredo Bucks, Memphis RiverKings, and Colorado Eagles. Team Record WPHL & CHL team awards and trophies Ray Miron President's Cup Champions *1998-1999 *1999-2000 *2000-2001 *2010-2011 Governor's Cup Champions *1998-1999 *2006-2007 *2007-2008 Central Hockey League Northern Conference Champions *2003-2004 *2005-2006 Division Championships *Eastern Division 1998-1999 *Eastern Division 1999-2000 *Northeastern Division 2003-2004 *Northeastern Division 2004-2005 *Northeastern Division 2005-2006 *Northeastern Division 2006-2007 Central Hockey League Franchise Of The Year *2005-2006 WPHL & CHL player awards and trophies Central Hockey League Rookie Of The Year *Cam Abbott: 2006-07 Central Hockey League Most Outstanding Goaltender *Ken Carroll: 2005-06 *John DeCaro: 2006-08 Western Professional Hockey League Rookie Of The Year *Ken Carroll: 2000-01 Western Professional Hockey League Playoff Most Valuable Player *John Vecchiarelli: 1998-99 *Hugo Hamelin: 1999-00 *Jason Campbell: 2000-01 Western Professional Hockey League Man Of The Year *Scott Muscutt: 1999-00 Western Professional Hockey League Most Outstanding Goaltender *Kevin St.Pierre: 1997-98 *Ken Carroll: 2000-01 Franchise individual records *Most Saves in a single game: Ken Carroll, 57 (March 19th, 2007) *Most Goals in a season: Paul Jackson, 55 (1997-98) *Most Assists in a season: Brian Shantz, 82 (1997-98) *Most Points in a season: Paul Jackson, 115 (1997-98) *Most Penalty Minutes in a season: Dan Wildfong, 340 (2001-02) *Most Wins in a season: Kevin St. Pierre, 36 (1997-98) *Most Shutouts in a season: John DeCaro, 10 (2007-08) *Most Goals in a career: Dan Wildfong, 213 (1999-2007) *Most Assists in a career: Dan Wildfong, 339 (1999-2007) *Most Points in a career: Dan Wildfong, 552 (1999-2007) *Most Penalty Minutes in a career: Dan Wildfong, 2234 (1999-2007) *Most Win in a career: Ken Carroll, 149 (2000-01 & 2002-Current) *Most Shutouts in a career: Ken Carroll, 26 (2000-01 & 2002-Current) Franchise records *Most Goals in a season: 315 (1998-99) *Least Goals Against in a season: 146 (2003-04) *Most Points in a season: 99 (1998-99) *Most Penalty Minutes in a season: 1,988 (1997-98) *Most Wins in a season: 47 (1998-99) *Least Losses in a season: 14 (2006-07) *Consecutive victories: 15 (12/08/2007-1/20/2008) *Consecutive victories on home ice: 17 (12/08/2007-Current) *All Time Regular Season Wins: 439 *All Time Regular Season Losses: 195 *All Time Regular Seasons Overtime Losses: 68 *All Time Wins: 506 *All Time Losses: 229 *Games Played: 803 External links *Bossier-Shreveport Mudbugs *Mudbugs Insider **Team History at Mudbugs Insider site *Boilers Booster Club *Central Hockey League *Shreveport Times Coverage Category:Ice hockey teams in Louisiana Category:Central Hockey League teams Category:Western Professional Hockey League teams